The House of the Dead 3
' The House of the Dead 3' is a 2000 horror film that takes place in New York City during one of it's predicted darkest hour. The prologue of the film takes place during a chaotic event at a local neon manufacture building on the night of December 15, 1999 as a swarm of zombies attack AMS secret squad agents led by a 55-year-old agent named Martin Parker. During the ambush, Martin and his team are running throughout the facility firing shotgun blasts and machine guns at the zombies. However, lives are cut short as Martin swears not to let everyone's death be in vain, and is later reported missing. Two weeks later, everyone gets ready to celebrate New Year's Eve as the world is heading into the year 2000. Meanwhile, Martin's 21-year-old daughter Lisa Parker teams up with AMS agent Gary Stewart to find Lisa's father just as she promised her mother she would do. Lisa is a former NYPD officer who had recently left the force after less than a year to join the AMS with her father. Gary on the other hand was still dealing with the loss of his original partner James Taylor (who was killed by a zombie in the second film). As the two agents first enter the neon building carrying shotguns, the encounter a bunch of flesh-eating zombies looking to kill them both, including a giant security guard zombie carrying an unknown metal object. Gary and Lisa manage to get past the zombies and procede with the deadly mission. However, Lisa is eventually killed when she is suddenly attacked by one of the zombies. That paticular zombie is shot down by AMS assistant Sophie Thomas (Rogan's wife) using her .12 gauge handgun most agents carry. She then grabs Lisa's shotgun and joins Gary. As time goes on, the agents catch a glimpse of the annual ball drop in Times Square during the ongoing mission. It is later revealed that the person behind the zombie apocalypse incident was a young man named Daniel Curien (who is also Dr. Curien's son) when he brings his father back to life as a deadly mutant known as "The Wheel of Fate" and uses it to destroy Gary and Sophie, but fails when they both eliminate the wheel of fate monster. Daniel later reacts and tries to kill them by pointing the same revolver gun at them that his father and later his uncle had once owned, but ends up getting shot in the back by Martin, who is alive and well but devasted to hear that his daughter was dead. The film ends with Gary, Sophie, and Martin all leaving the scene. A light gun arcade game adaption was developed by Sega, and was later ported to the PC and Microsoft Xbox, which were both released in 2001, and was also part of the game "The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return", which was released for the Nintendo Wii in 2008. Trivia This film takes place in New York City on December 31, 1999 and into January 1, 2000. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Zombie Movies Category:Films from the 2000s Decade